


Spiderwebs

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: So, here's the abridged premise: DJ Suki arrives with her niece CJ and finds that everything has drastically changed while she was gone.
Relationships: DJ Suki/King Trollex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. "Then He Kissed Me..."

**_(" Then He Kissed Me" - The Crystals)_ **

_It all started when DJ Suki and her niece CJ began their long journey back to Troll Village. The resident disc jockey had just concluded a seven-month-long stay hosted by the Bergens, and her young niece was the opening act for their rave. CJ had a lot of fun hosting her first party, and she knew she had her aunt to thank. While DJ herself was grateful, she couldn't help but fear that something had went wrong in her absence. She had no idea exactly, but that fear lingered on and only increased on the way home._

_But any and all thoughts would be saved once she got there. Right now..._

**_[ Verse 1: Gwen Stefani]  
Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance  
He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright  
And then he kissed me..._ **

_DJ was engaging in karaoke with CJ, who seemed equally enthusiastic in participating._

_**[ Verse 2: Kyla Carter]**  
 **Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again**  
 **I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend**  
 **I didn't know just what to do**  
 **So I whispered I love you**  
 **He said that he loved me too**  
 **And then he kissed me...**  
_

_CJ, meanwhile, couldn't help but think about Keith while singing. She would admit he was a little...odd, but she supposed it was part of his charm._

**_[ Bridge 1: Gwen Stefani]  
He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before_ **

_DJ found it cute and wanted to help, but she had no experience on love at first sight._

**_[ Bridge 2: Kyla Carter]  
He kissed me in a way that I want to be kissed forevermore_ **

_However, there was no harm in trying, right?_

**_[ Verse 3: Gwen Stefani & Kyla Carter]  
I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had_ **   
**_And one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad_ **   
**_Then he asked me to be his bride_ **   
**_And always be right by his side_ **   
**_I felt so happy I almost cried_ **   
**_And then he kissed me_ **

_Love was both beautiful and complicated, so why should no one give a try?_

**_[ Outro: Gwen Stefani & Kyla Carter]  
Then he asked me to be his bride_ **   
**_And always be right by his side_ **   
**_I felt so happy I almost cried_ **   
**_And then he kissed me_ **   
**_And then he kissed me_ **   
**_And then he kissed me_ **   
**_And then he kissed me..._ **

_They shared a heartfelt laugh as they both hugged, remaining this way for a while._

"Aunt DJ?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Poppy will remember us?"

_. . ._

"What gave you the thought that she might forget?"

"Well... We have been gone for a while, and there's a chance that things may have changed in that time."

_. . ._

"Maybe, but if she does and there are any changes, we'll take it all in stride. Okay?"

CJ nodded and giggled as DJ planted a kiss on her forehead before leading the Wooferbug back to Troll Village. They both had much to learn before, during, and after their stay in Bergen Town.

**_(" Lose Yourself To Dance" by Daft Punk & Pharrell Williams)_ **

**_(0:00 - 0:40)_ **

_As they approached closer and closer, music began to echo in their ears and eventually most of Troll Forest. However, much to their confusion, it wasn't Pop. It sounded like Pop, but it wasn't. It almost sounded a little...funky._

_As DJ and CJ both exchanged intrigued glances, the Wooferbug entered Troll Village, revealing a party of some sorts. Many of the Trolls were of course the mainstay of the usual parties hosted, but this time, they were joined by a series of other Trolls(?) who looked nothing like them._

**_(0:40 - 0:56)_ **

_The first group that resembled the Trolls the most were rather scary and fierce-looking, with a dull color palette of black, grey, dull blue, bright red, and white. Their hair was often straight up like her Trolls, but a wilder and spikier upgrade was given. They also wore clothing that was either tattered, tight, or_ _displayed their rebellious nature._

_The second group resembled a more common Troll body type from the waist upwards, but from the waist down were centaur-like hooves and tails. Their tail was sometimes, but not always, a different color to the hair on their head while their skin gave a beigetone vibe. Their hair meanwhile was puffy, but they do stick up, though many members have it platted...especially if they were female._

_The third group had large heads and small bodies in proportion to the other Tribes. They had a golden velvet skin complexion, gossamer wings on their backs, large bushy hair with flecks of glitter in them, and wishstones that were the same color as their hair. They also had glitter much like Guy Diamond, but it wasn't overkill._

_The fourth group unexpectedly bore an uncanny resemblance to Cooper, with long necks and quadrupedal legs instead of bipeds like all other Trolls. The majority of this Tribe was the most colorful they had seen so far whie lacking in clothes save for accessories usually reserved for fancy uniforms such as hats, sunglasses, and jewelry. They were also tall...like really tall._

_The fifth and final group was the one that caught their attention the most.  
_

**_(0:56 - 1:36)_ **

_They had dark bodies covered in bright, bioluminescence neon colors while bearing a beating heart symbol in the center of their chest. Their smooth skin lacked texture of any kind, resembling a PVC look. while their hair resembled optical fiber threads. They had fins for feet, their ears are gill-like, and no nose in sight. They tended to have an unibrow streak across their forehead, their teeth seemed to be designed to look like the bars on a music visualizer, and their entire body glowed brightly in the night. Like the third and fourth groups, they were completely naked and all the better without clothing._

**_(1:36 - 1:55)_ **

_The leader (DJ assumed him to be because he was taller than the mermaid-like Trolls was manning his own DJ. He had dark blue skin; neon green hair held together in a purple topknot; blue, violet, red, orange, yellow, and green bands of color on both arms; pale green eyes with no whites and large, round black pupils; a neon green mouth with yellow teeth; pixelated freckles of lighter blue on his cheeks; pinkish-purple wireless headphones; and a pixelated pink heart and an unibrow like his subjects._

_DJ wanted to be jealous like this mermaid Troll, and believe her, she absolutely was. But...she was impressed with his skills on the disc jockey._

_Impressed and enamored._

**_(1:55 - 2:34)_ **

_The mermaid Troll was joined by a quadrupedal Troll that was the spitting image of Cooper. The only differences were listed as such. He had gold tinsel-like fur on his neck; shorter, thicker dreadlocks with gold rings; a star earring on his left ear; and no buck teeth like Cooper. They could very well be siblings!_

_Cooper #2 was the main singer of this admitted funky tune while the mermaid Troll provided background vocals using Auto-Tune much like Guy Diamond...or was it a vocoder? In any case, Cooper #2's voice was smooth as butter while the mermaid Troll's was strangely inviting, working in tandem to the beat._

**_(2:34 - 4:11)_ **

_DJ had to admit that this music, while far removed from the concept of what she thought it to be, was catchy and soulful...a fact that CJ could attest to._

_Noticing her pod hanging from far away, DJ hopped off the Wooferbug and helped CJ off before grabbing their luggage. Ushering her animal companion to the nearest place she could think of (Milton Moss's house), she held on to her niece's hand and remained outside the crowd, not wanting to be caught up in the chaos during this time. This fact surprised even herself, although she chalked it up to wanting to be a better role model to CJ._

_Of course, caught in the crowd was inevitable, and DJ used all her strength to push CJ towards the stairs leading to their pod._

**_"Aunt DJ!"_ **

_**"I'll be fine!"** She called out to her, **"Just get our luggage in our pod!"**_

_DJ turned and found herself being gently down in the heart of the crowd, where many of the energy harbored by many of the Trolls was being projected. With nothing left to lose, DJ decided to dance along in the only way she knew how, catching the positive attention of those surrounding her._ _She glanced up to find Cooper #2 take center stage once more._

**_(4:11 - 4:27)_ **

**_I know you don't get chance to take a break this often  
I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping  
You take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the  
Sweat, sweat, sweat_ **

_The mermaid Troll then spoke into a megaphone, urging those dancing to sing along._

**_"Come on, everybody! Sing with us now!"_ **

**_(4:27 - 5:00)_ **

**_"LOSE YOURSELF TO DANCE!"_ ** _The crowd enthusiastically screamed, temporarily deafening DJ Suki and sending her spiraling out of control for a moment there. Fortunately, the song was nearing its end and she took this opportunity to slip away unnoticed by nobody._

_Nobody except the tall, blue mermaid Techno Troll who scanned her up and down with such interest..._

When DJ finally found her way out, she was left a huffing-and-puffing mess. Ambling over to the nearest table, she plopped down on the seat and rested her head, struggling to catch her breath.

"Milkshake?"

Her head shot up as quickly as it was laid down, coming face-to-face with two other groups of Trolls she didn't recognize. The first group was a trio of rainbow-colored Trolls with dreadlocks and body markings. The other group was also rainbow-colored, but with glossy chrome, color-switch skin. The one who spoke belonged to the former group, a purple-haired Troll with blue coloration around her eyes, a purple nose, and a large vanilla milkshake being offered to DJ. The Pop/Treasure Troll merely nodded and took the beverage before thirstly taking huge slurps, reaching half the glass and not even flinching from a brain freeze.

DJ stopped herself before this could happen and slumped down in the chair, much to the amusement and amazement of the Trolls watching her.

"I take it you're not one for wild parties?" The leader of the trio spoke with a thick Spanish accent.

"No..." DJ huffed, "Of course not. I just have a limit, that's all."

"Yeah, we can relate," The leader of the five-member chrome Trolls spoke in a slightly pitched tone, "Us K-Pop Trolls have parties, but they're more...reserved."

"You K-Pop Trolls just don't know have fun like us Reggaeton Trolls," The "Reggaeton" leader crossed his arms.

"You're one to talk, Tracy," The "K-Pop" leader fired back before engaging with him in petty squabble using their native language to hilarious effect. All the while, DJ and the other Trolls looked on.

_K-Pop Trolls?_

_Reggaeton Trolls?_

_What happened here, Poppy?_

"Hey, you. You with the headphones. Killer moves out there."

DJ Suki perked up with a smile and turned to face the Troll complimenting her, "Oh! Why, thank yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—"

* * *

"—ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—"

And so, DJ was faced with the last Troll she wanted to see tonight. Trollex himself tilted his head in confusion, an action that was mirrored by Tresillo, Wani, and the others when the argument between the two dissolved. He wasn't sure if the Troll before him broke or was performing some sort of Pop greeting. If she was, then it was one hecka weird way to say Hello. 

_I might need to talk to Queen Poppy about this._

"Um... Are you okay?"

DJ's "greeting" slowly dialed down and the poor Troll was left to bask in the glory that was a tall, buff mermaid Troll. Trollex, meanwhile, noticed something...familiar about this particular Pop Troll. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew that he had seen her before. He just couldn’t remember where, when, or how.

"I liked your dance moves. Far removed from what I consider to be dancing, but it was well-choreographed."

DJ nodded accompanied by an audible squeak. The Troll gently smiled and outstretched a hand for her to shake as he introduced himself.

"I'm Trollex by the way. What's your name?"

_Trollex..._

_. . ._

_Trollex..._

_. . ._

_Trollex..._

"P...Pink..."

Trollex's confused frown returned and he noticed: _Her skin is indeed pink..._

"Uh... Pink?"

DJ's eyes widened in terror as she realized her mistake and began to suffer what many may have considered to be a mental breakdown.

 _"_ _U-Uh... Music! No! Impressions!_ **_NO! MILKSHAKE! NO! WORDS! GAAHAHA! HAHAHAHEHEHE!_ ** _"_

Trollex backed up and watched with the others in shock as DJ began headbanging the table whilst muttering incoherently, breaking it into half. She then pulled her hair before slumping into her chair, whimpering in embarrassment. While Tresillo, Wani, and their respective groups backed up in fear, Trollex swam forward and smiled calmly. Offering that same hand again, DJ took it and used it to pull herself into a hug, a hug which Trollex returned.

"Hey, it's okay, miss. Don't stress yourself."

Still whimpering, DJ glanced up at Trollex, his big eyes reflective to the point of seeing herself like a mirror.

"You...don't need to tell me right now."

"DJ! DJ!"

The group (minus DJ) looked on as a young Troll vaguely resembling the Pop Troll Trollex was comforting skipped down the stairs, rushing towards them when she saw DJ.

"Oh, good! You found her!"

"Oh, I guess this must be your mother?" Trollex gestured towards DJ.

"You're close. She's my aunt."

Trollex flinched, "Ooh. Sorry."

"No worries," CJ waved him off before noticing the half-empty milkshake glass, "Did she have a plain vanilla milkshake again?"

"It was the one they had working!" Kim-Petit whined.

"A-Again?" Tresillo and Wani noted with suspicion.

"It's a long story," CJ waved them off again before she turned to Trollex, "Whatever's happening here is not your fault. This is most likely the cause of a _really_ hot guy."

His blue cheeks tinted with pink blushes now, Trollex glanced down at a still shaken and stirred DJ, who continued to hug him while shaking her head.

"That, or a very vicious sugar rush like the game," CJ walked off and gently took her aunt's hand, "Either way, she needs rest. See you tomorrow, okay?"

CJ carefully led DJ away from the still going-strong party as Trollex, the Reggaeton Gang, and the K-Pop Gang looked on.

"Oh. O-Okay. See you tomorrow."

While the Techno King was a little disheartened that he never got her name, there was a reassurance that reminded him that there was always tomorrow.

_Wait. That young Troll. She said DJ..._

Unbeknownst to him, Tresillo and Wani exchanged knowing smirks, fully aware of their next plan.

Meanwhile, as DJ was led into the pod by CJ, her heart that beat painfully against her chest finally slowed down, much to her relief.

"W-What? What happened?"

"You saw a cute guy, Aunt DJ," Her niece bluntly stated, "Like...a _really_ cute guy. And...you kinda mentally shut down."

Coming to terms with what had happened, DJ nodded in understanding and groaned in embarassment, slumping heavily on the nearest chair.

"Niiiiiiiice going, DJ..."

CJ smiled in reassurance and rubbed her head affectionately against her arm. DJ managed a smile and invited CJ to rest her head on her shoulder, all the while thinking about the tall, blue mermaid Troll that would invade her dreams later on.

_Trollex. His name is Trollex..._


	2. "Digital Love"

**_("Digital Love" by Daft Punk)_ **

**_(0:00 - 0:24)_ **

_The first thing Trollex did as he woke up in the morning was think about that girl he met a few nights before. He didn't completely believe in love at first sight, as he found it too unrealistic to applied in real life. Instead, he felt an instant connection with her, who clearly felt the same despite their awkward first meeting. A fault couldn't be placed on her shoulders, though._ _He had a dream last night that detailed the same awkward first meeting. Except...it went as smoothly as it should've been._

**_[Verse 1: 0:25 - 0:39]  
Last night I had a dream about you_ **   
**_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_ **   
**_And it looked like everyone was having fun_ **   
_**The kind of feeling I've waited so long...** _

_Trollex and the Pop Troll (DJ, was it?) were at the same party they first met a few nights before. He was in a tuxedo, she was in a dress. Everybody paid them both no mind, and they both were okay with it. DJ was hesitant to embrace the loving feeling, so Trollex ushered her along._

**_[Verse 2: 0:40 - 0:54]  
Don't stop, come a little closer_ **   
**_As we jam, the reason gets stronger_ **   
**_There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun_ **   
_**We were dancing all night long**  
_

_With the help of Trollex, DJ eventually learned how to let loose once in a while, but she still wasn't there quite yet. She still needed the extra push. With her permission, he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close for comfort._

**_[Verse 3: 0:55 - 1:10]  
The time is right to put my arms around you_ **   
**_You're feeling right; you wrap your arms around too_ **   
**_Suddenly, I feel the shining sun_ **   
_**Before I know, this dream is all gone**  
_

_Of course, what would happen next proved easier said than done, as both were...well...not quite adept at making the move on their respective romantic partners. But...one may not know until one tried, right?_

**_[Verse 4: 1:11 - 1:41]  
Ooh, I don't know what to do_ **   
**_About this dream and you_ **   
**_I wish these dream comes true_ **   
**_Ooh, I don't know what to do_ **   
**_About these dream and you_ **   
**_We'll make these dream come true_ **

_Trollex and DJ pulled each other close and sway back and forth for a moment or so before spinning each other around, heartily laughing all the way. The ensuing duet dance was heartwarming and seductive, with the both of them dipping each other low and lovingly staring in their eyes. Both of them were having a good time at the party, like a sweet dream that neither of them wanted to end._

**_[Instrumental Break: 1:41 - 3:17]_ **

_The both of them got so lost in their dance of romance that they failed to take notice of their audience, who formed a circle around them in encouragement. Both held each other close before pulling away to gaze into each other's eyes. He glanced down, she glanced up. Their eyes were squarely focused on each other._

**_[Verse 5/Outro: 3:18 - 5:00]_ **

_Her head bopped to the beat of the music, her hair waved in the wind, and her hands moved with grace and skill, sleekly mastered over the years of managing a DJ booth._

**_"Trollex..."  
(Why don't you play the game?)_ **

_The way she moved was like no other. She had more energy, more groove, more... **everything** that put her above the rest._

**_"Trollex..."  
(Why don't you play the game?)_ **

_But her moves were nothing compared to her music. Her music sounded so wonderful, so... **powerful** , like her very soul was put into it._

**_"Trollex..."  
(Why don't you play the game?)_ **

_Her smile was sweet, her hair was dazzling, her eyes were glowing, her skin was a perfect hot pink, her headphones looked around her neck, and her gemstone shined bright like a diamond. He couldn't help but wonder, though..._

**_"Trollex..."  
(Why don't you play the game?)_ **

**_"HEY, FISH BOY!"_ **

With a completely undignified shriek, King Trollex launched himself into the ceiling, his head remaining stuck until he pulled himself free. Unfortunately, when he had done so, he fell straight down onto his designated chair, which was _not_ a soft landing. Clenching his teeth together in pain, he turned and shot a death glare at a cackling Barb.

"Ugh. Was that really necessary?" Trollex rubbed his aching head.

"Hmm. I don't know. Did it get your attention?"

"To my great misfortune."

"So worth it, then," Barb breathed out as Poppy and Branch helped her up to her seat.

"Queen Barb, please," Queen Essence scolded the Rock Queen as she took her seat, "That was quite harsh. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah. N-no big," Trollex held a thumbs up, "Why wouldn't I be okay? Barb just caught me off guard, that's all."

 _"Off guard?"_ Delta grabbed a couple of burgers from the buffet table, "Boy, your head's been stuck in the clouds for some time and refused to float back down. Are you sure you're okay?"

Everyone in the room expectantly stared at Trollex, who blinked and remained in silence after failing to properly respond. It was at this moment that he realized where he was: in an afternoon meeting with Poppy, Branch, and the other Tribe Leaders (plus Princes Cooper and Darnell).

_How did I end up here? I was just in my house. Was I so caught up in my daydream with DJ that I somehow teleported myself to Queen Poppy's pod or fast-forwarded time faster than the speed of sound. I must be really in love with this Pop Troll, despite being the party being a few nights ago._

_. . ._

_Oh, don't be kidding yourself, Trollex. This isn't a movie._

**_"HEY, FISH BOY!"_ **

Shrieking that same completely undignified shriek, Trollex launched himself into the ceiling again, his head somehow shooting through the same hole and making it larger than before. His head remained stuck until he pulled himself free again, falling straight down onto his designated chair, which he slouched into before falling down to the ground entirely. Groaning in pain and embarassment, he scowled and shot a death glare at a chortling Barb.

"Are you okay, King Trollex?" Poppy rushed over to help him up.

"You can just call me Trollex. And about what? Me launching into the ceiling or me daydreaming for the entirety of this meeting?"

"Yes," Branch gave him a cup of water, as stereotypical as his beverage choice was. Trollex thanked him for the drink and gulped it down.

"Seriously, King Trollex," Branch took the now empty cup and set it aside, "What's gotten into you? You've been like this for the past week."

"Trollex knows exactly why."

Everybody turned to find Tresillo and Wani entering Poppy's pod and handing out fliers for a special event.

"Ooh, what is this?" Poppy and Branch read the contents of one of them.

 _ **The First Annual Fall-O-Ween/Hairloween 2.0 Party**  
Hosted By The One And Only **ROCK TROLLS**!  
Bring Yourself, A Friend, Two More, Or A Group  
To The Biggest Fright Fest The Troll Kingdom Has Ever Seen!  
The Catch Is Catching A Costume For The Celebration!  
Starting On The First Friday Of TrollTober  
The Following Fridays Will Host A Small Fall-O-Ween/Hairloween 2.0 Gathering  
In Each Of The Other Troll Tribes' Home Residences!  
We Hope To See You All On The Final _ _Night Of TrollTober...!_

"Gasp! A Hairloween Party?!" Poppy gasped in surprised delight.

"Hairloween _2.0_ ," Tresillo corrected as she handed fliers to King Quincy and Queen Essence, "I blame Carol. This is all her own doing."

"Speaking of which, Barb," Wani approached the Rock Queen to hand her a flier of her own, "I need to know: Do you seriously validate parking?"

Trollex read the flier for himself and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Confusion...then intrigue.

**_"HEY, FISH BOY...!"_ **

This time, Trollex was deep in thought and utterly pissed off at two things: his train of thought being derailed and himself being frightened for the third and final time. As such, he acted accordingly. Unleashing a frightening battle cry, the Techno King let loose with a series of rapid-fire punches before grabbing the Troll by the arm and throwing the Troll to the ground.

When the adrenaline rush subsided, a heavily breathing Trollex glanced up to find the Tribe Leaders plus Prince D and Wani staring at him in equal parts shock and awe. His eyes widened in horror as he glanced back down at the ground. There laid a wheezing Tresillo who coughed in pain.

_Okay...that was real, not an imagine spot._

"Umm... I've been working out?"

"I can see that," Wani nodded nervously.

"Hehe," Tresillo managed a smile and thumbs up, "Good form, _amigo_..."

Barb mentally breathed a single sigh of relief.

_Thank God that wasn't me. Hey...who is that?_

* * *

Outside, DJ's jaw hung agape in confusion and surprise as she watched the scene between Trollex and the male Reggaeton Troll unfold. Apparently, the male Reggaeton Troll got the brilliant idea of frightening Trollex just for what she assumed to be kicks. Unfortunately, this proved to be his undoing for Trollex laid the smackdown on him, even if it was unintentional.

_Okay, this was a bad time._

Deciding to come back later, DJ turned tail and walked away from Poppy's pod while pulling out a piece of paper. It was a list of the musical genres she studied over the past few days while noting the pros and cons, starting when she got back to Troll... _Pop_ Village.

_Classical is elegant and soothing, but it lacks lyrics._

_Country is somber and despondent, but it's also oddly uplifting._

_Funk is groovy and fresh, and the lyrics are deep and meaningful._

_Techno...is a close second, with an electronic beat and mechanical vocals._

_Rock...is nothing like I've ever heard before. The energy is raw, the lyrics are powerful, and the composition...is complex._

"Hey! You there!"

Acting quickly as she previously reacted, DJ tucked the list away and turned to find a red-rmohawked Rock Troll sprinting toward her before slowing to a stop.

"I saw outside Popcorn's Pod! Did you, uh...need something?"

"Oh. Well, uh... You're a Rock Troll, right?"

Barb's eyebrows knitted together in confusion before she nodded, "Uh... A Rock Troll I am."

"Okay. Well..."

_. . ._

"I was wondering..."

_. . ._

"Can you teach me to become a Rock Troll? I feel like I'm...losing my touch when it comes to Pop."

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"It took you that long to ask?"

DJ narrowed her eyes at Barb, who chuckled and shook her head.

"It is nice to be needed."

"So you'll help?"

"Not now. Popsqueak will probably need help with those Fall-O-Ween / Hairloween 2.0 parties coming next Fridays. I suggest waiting for tonight; that's when I leave for my kingdom."

"Will do!"

DJ turned away and took off toward her pod to get ready while Barb looked on.

_A Pop Troll wanting to become a Rock Troll? Well, that's a first. Although I will admit this isn't the first time someone wanted to become a different kind of Troll in general. There was that one Country Trolling who took an interest in Pop Music. And then there that little Techno Trolling Trollex wanted me to take under my wing. Little cutie. And then there was Cooper, a Funk Troll who was invested in Pop. Of course, he didn't know he was a Funk Troll yet._

Barb shrugged it off and walked away to help Poppy and the other leaders prepare for the festivities as Prince Cooper himself looked on in complete and utter shock.

_Was that...DJ?_


End file.
